Running Into Him
by xflowerchildx
Summary: "I couldn't think straight enough to feel shock all i felt was anger so I ran..i ran and didn't stop running." Bella Swan has been running since she was fourteen. When she finally goes home will she run or is there certain werewolf worth staying for? Will her past come back to haunt her? A BellaxPaul Imprint story. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot everything else is from Stephanie Meyers.

AN: This is my first story please be nice. Helpful comments will be appreciated. It will not only improve my writing but make me want to write even more. :) Thanks and enjoy!

Bellas POV

*Flashback* ( _4 years ago)_

I was walking up the steps of my house fumbling around in my bag to find my keys. SHIT! I was running so late to school i had forgotten my keys on my dresser. After about two minutes of continuous banging and calling out for Renee and Phil i decided to walk around to the backyard. I pushed open the door they always leave it unlocked one of these days we're going to come home and find it completely ransacked.

" Mom, what did i tell you about the backdoor" I sighed. Sometimes i cant help but feel like im nagging her to do everything and all she wants to do is go out with Phil and watch reality TV we sit around all day watching TLC, Lifetime, and Oxygen . I guess having a kid at such a young age robs you of having a personal life. I walked into the kitchen and started making myself a sandwich. Lately my appetite has been going crazy im eating like a horse if i don't control myself im going to be turning into a honey boo boo look alike. Smirking at my own joke i finished making my food two sandwiches, bag of chips, and a large glass of lemonade. I basically inhaled the first sandwich and was about to eat the second one when it started to get insanely hot i shrugged off my zip up sweater and pulled off my shirt leaving me in my tang top and pants. After i finished eating and cleaned up my mess i called out for Renee again. I was sure that she was here her car was outside and i could hear the TV in the background. Maybe she was in the shower. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" Mom? I think you were right about me getting sick im burning up and my body is aching like crazy. Maybe we can go down to the store and get some medicine before it gets too late" I said as i walked through the living room and saw that she wasn't there either. Hmm where is she I rolled my eyes as i saw that she left food everywhere and the TV was on loud. I walked up the stairs and something caught my eye. Renee always leaves her door open she never closes it even after coming out of the shower. I walked over and knocked " Mom?" i said as i reached the handle i pushed the door open and saw blood on the carpet. What the fuck is going on i said to myself as i pushed the door all the way open. Nausea hit me like a wave crashing down on me i felt the blood leave my face as i turned pale as a ghost. MY heart pounding so loud it felt like it echoed off the walls i saw a trail of blood leading to a body facing down. Oh no please god no is all i thought as I reached the body.

" Mom" I whispered. I walked over to the body and leaned down gently pushing the body over. As soon as the body was pushed over i pulled my hand away as if it was fire burning me. It was her..my mom i cant believe it. I felt like throwing up those two sandwiches were trying to push their way back up and i ran to the bathroom. I cant believe this is happening what am I going to do! I need to call Phil. Fuck Phil i need to call the cops! I got up from the toilet and ran through the room back downstairs to get the house phone. Ten minutes later i heard the sound of police cars and an ambulance coming. I refused to go back up there. They left as fast as they came and all of a sudden I was alone. I cried for what seemed like hours. I tried to call Phil but no one could reach him. I felt anger boil in my chest HOW DARE HE! His wife is dead and he isn't here where the fuck is he! I ran outside and i felt my back crack falling to the ground i cried out as i felt more of my bones cracking. All of a sudden i felt my skin tear as I looked down where my hands where and found two white paws. I couldn't think straight enough to feel shock all i felt was anger so I ran..i ran and didn't stop running.

* End of Flashback*

I was pulled out of my thoughts as soon as I heard a howl. My paws breaking branches as I ran through the woods dodging trees I could hear snarling as I got closer to my pack I could hear thoughts being screamed at me. I had been so deep in my own thoughts I didn't notice everyone else yelling at me.

" Bella get your ass over here! They're back and these revenants aren't alone!" Josh said. Josh was our alpha and the first person I met that was like me. He's the one who helped me phase back to human form I owe everything to him he lived in a house in the woods of Sooke, Canada. Josh took me in and showed me how to calm myself if I thought I was going to rip some dumb ass's head off. He also showed me the rest of the pack all together there was only five of us but we held our own.

"Im here!" I said as I dove in and ripped off the arm of a guy who had my best friend and pack sister Angela backed into a corner. She came over and bit his head clean off his shoulders. I was looking around and saw about five other revenants circling around the pack. We can do this I thought to myself and as soon as i turned to go help the others a red head came at me from behind and sliced down my thigh. I yieped out and snapped at her she jumped away and smirked at me.

" Aww im sorry did I hurt you? You mutts are pathetic do you really think you can beat us?" she said as she laughed. I bared my teeth and growled her red eyes didn't scare me we've faced them before we can do it again. We were circling each other now. In the distance I could hear my pack putting up a fight.

"Josh NO!" Angela said she was running towards josh who was trying to take on two revenants at once. A man with long blonde silver hair came and jumped on top of her before she could get to him. I heard another cry and turned to see Jeff our beta laying on the floor next to another blonde man with short blonde hair. They didn't look like brothers. I heard the blonde with long hair call him Riley as he applauded him for his kill. Angela was on the ground covered in blood im not sure if shes been killed or knocked unconscious either way i couldn't hear her anymore. I started to run towards them but the red head came and dove for me. I jumped from her grasp and sank my teeth into her arm ripping it straight off. I started running towards josh he had gotten one of them chunks were torn all over. Oliver was the youngest of our pack he was grabbing the chunks of revenants and throwing them in the fire he started. He was only 13 and we found him just in time. He was a run away and never talked much. There was only three of us left and four of them. The two blondes and the red head a another man with dark black dreads. Josh was barking out orders telling us to stay in formation.

" Bella stay on my right, Oliver get over here on my left! we can do this stay tight dont let them grab you!" Josh ordered as we were being circled like pray. Red eyes glared at us as we bared our teeth and held formation the first to make a move was the long blonde one named james he lunged at Josh who caught him by the throat and tore him apart tossing his head into the fire sending up purple flames. I heard the red head screech and run towards Josh as she dug into his shoulder. Everything happened so fast it was hard to keep them at bay. Riley came towards Oliver and dreads came at me I dodged his attacks as he did mine. Oliver was underneath Riley trying to snap at anything he could and josh had ran away chasing the red head through the trees. Dreads had been quietly going around me until he finally was at my hind legs. He was trying to lunge at me but I knew better i dodged and snapped his neck from the back ripping it and carrying it to the fire. Running back i found Oliver on the ground lifeless.

"No.." I croaked out my big body caving in as i fell to the ground with a thud. Nudging my nose to his face i whimpered.

"Bella they're both chasing me im hurt badly im bleeding out. I need you to run you're the only one left keep running and dont come back." Josh said " I cant take them both on but i can lead them away from you please go!"

"No im not leaving you" I said as i got back up running in his direction " We can take them tell me where you are and ill find you!" I was in a full sprint now. I had to find him The wind picked up and I couldn't find his sent it smelled like revenant everywhere.

"Bella NO that's an order RUN NOW!" Josh said using his alpha voice I knew what he was doing and I couldn't disobey and alpha order.

" Josh please I..I cant lose you too please!" i croaked out

" I love you Bella please listen to me...goodbye" Josh said. Then he was gone. I croaked out and pushed one paw in front of the other. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran...I ran and didn't stop running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot everything else is Stephanie Meyers.

Bellas POV:

I was tired and hungry I had been running for hours I had no one and nothing. Not a cent to my name. All my clothes, money, and prized possessions they're still at josh's house. My thoughts were like a tornado swirling in my mind. It was like god was punishing me. Everyone I loved ended up dead I was a walking curse. Looking down at my paws I noticed they were no longer white but caked with blood, and dirt. I knew I shouldn't but I had to so I started walking back towards Josh's house. When I finally got there I smelled the air and there was a faint smell of revenant its old. When I knew it was safe I phased back my pale skin was covered. I look like I've been taking a mud bath. My long brown hair which used to be bouncy and full of life was now flat and caked with dirt. I definitely need a shower. Walking up to his house I came to a stop when I reached the door swallowing the lump in my throat I pushed it open. I was just here two days ago but it feels like its been a lifetime. Walking down the hall I kept my eyes on the floor I knew that if I looked at the pictures on the wall I would break down and I couldn't let that happen not right now. I walked past Josh's room and into mine it was small cream colored walls I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom turning on the faucet letting it get hot then pulling the plug. I stepped in and let the water wash over me closing my eyes I tried to think of any other than what just happened..no such luck. I finally broke sliding down the wall of the shower I curled into a ball on the floor. When I finally stopped crying the water had turned cold and I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and body wash and went to town scrubbing my skin raw when I was satisfied I turned the water off and walked out. Wrapping the towel around me I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of skin tight dark wash skinny jeans a black lace braw and a white shirt that hung over one shoulder. I sat on my bed and pulled my hair into a high ponytail walking to my closet I pulled my black ankle boots out and slipped them on along with my black hoodie reaching into the back of my closet I pulled out a small box inside I had two wads of cash I had been saving up since I first came here. There was also a folded picture of me and the gang I resisted the urge to look at it for fear that I would break down again. Pushing it into my back pocket I walked over to my bed reached underneath and pulled out a duffle bag. I went back to my dresser and started pulling out all my clothes and stuffing them inside the bag. Once I was sure there was nothing left I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I walked right to josh's room and took a deep breathe as I opened it. He was the only one of us with a computer I picked it up and was about to leave when I saw one of his shirts hanging on his chair. Picking it up I stuffed it into my bag and headed into the living room turning it on I started going to work looking through Facebook trying to find any relative I could think of. I couldn't stay here I had to get away. I was losing hope until I saw a new message in my inbox. It was months since I've been on here but I looked anyway. It was from my dad. I hadn't talked to him in almost two years. With shaky hands I scrolled down to see what he said.

" _hey kiddo…I know its been a while I would of called but I don't really know where you are at the moment. I've been good I hope you have too. Listen I know I haven't really been there for you since mom died and I haven't been the greatest father a kid could ask for but I want you to know that I love you bells you mean so much to me I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. If you are reading this please just let me know you are ok and safe maybe you can come visit me or just give me a call here's my address and phone number I love you bells I always have..-Dad"_

By the time I finished reading I had small tears forming and could barely punch in the numbers on my phone. With shaky hands I pressed the little green call button after a few rings I heard a gruff voice.

" Hello Chief Swan speaking" he said. I felt light headed and my voice was breaking

" Hey dad its me..Bella" I breathed out I could hear shuffling in the background as he cleared his throat.

" Bells? Is that really you. How are you kiddo? Did you get my message?" I felt my heart pick up hearing him speak.

"yeah dad, its me im good . I got your message I was wondering if your offer still stands. Maybe I can go stay with you for a bit" I was biting my lip and anxiously waiting for him to answer. Part of me was thinking he would just hang up and the other part was hoping he would welcome me with open arms.

" Of course it still stands kiddo it will always be there. I will always be here. I wasn't lying Bella I love you you'll always have a place here with me. When are you leaving?" he said as I let the breathe I didn't know I was holding in out. I felt my lips twitch upwards at his reply.

" Now I just need to head down to the airport and get my ticket. I love you too char…dad thank you" I said the last part as a whisper. We stood on the phone for a couple more minutes making arrangements. Charlie insisted on paying for my flight so all I had to do was get there tell them my name and proof that its me and get on the flight. I finished talking to him and picked my bag up putting josh's laptop inside. Its just going to go to waste or junkies will sell it when they realize that no one is coming back here. Getting up from the couch I started walking towards the door I knew if I didn't go now I wouldn't want to leave. With one last look I walked out closing the door leaving everything and everyone I knew behind me.

" Goodbye…" I said as I walked away pulling the hood over my head I walked through the woods until I reached the road flagging a car down. A man in his late 40's picked me up. I noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding band but he had a tan line of one. We drove in silence I would occasionally notice him looking over at me his eyes cascading down my chest and legs. Shivers ran down my spine if I didn't have my bag with me I would of just phased and ran into town and called a cab but it was still light out and I couldn't risk someone seeing me. He tried asking me questions if I had a boyfriend, what was I doing this far into the wood all alone. I saw a sign saying we were getting close to my destination I couldn't handle it anymore so I just grabbed my phone and put my head phones in blocking any further contact with him. After a few minutes I felt a hand slide down my leg. I felt my blood boil how dare he try and touch me. Shaking with rage I grabbed his hand and twisted. Hard. He cried out and swerved the car.

" Stop the car NOW!" I said twisting his wrist even more the car came to a halt and lurched forward. I let go of his wrist grabbed my bag and opened the door I slammed it shut with so much force the window cracked. He just looked at me then called me a crazy bitch and sped off. I knew I was close to the airport so I just walked I didn't want to risk getting into another car and killing the next old pervert who came along. I finally got to my port and went to get my ticket. They started boarding right away. My bag was small enough to put in the overhead bin. I sat down and put my headphones back in looking down at my ticket I looked at my destination. Sighing I thought to myself I could still run. I thought about it for a minute and stood up grabbing my bag I saw people looking at me funny. I heard a click and then a womans voice.

" Ma'am please take your seat we're about to take off thank you" I sighed walking back to my seat I sat down with a thud. Closing my eyes all I didn't realize how exhausted I was the last thing I remember hearing was " Fork's, Washington next destination". No turning back now I thought then everything went dark.

 **AN: Thank you everyone for reading** **J** **I will update again as soon as possible. What will the next chapter have in store? Maybe a Paul POV? Who knows..wait I do you'll just have to wait and see though! Thanks again! Bye lovely's**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot everything else is Stephanie Meyers.

Paul's POV

Headphone. Check. IPod. Check. Walking around my room I was looking for my left running shoe I just tossed them in the corner yesterday they should be there. Where the fuck is the other one? My room looked like a tornado hit it I can't find it anywhere. Well if I'm being completely honest my room always looked like this. Hey I admit it I was a slob but the mess didn't stop the ladies from coming round. I reached behind my bed and found two different colored bras both different sizes. Smirking I threw them in my closet along with all the other articles of clothing that chicks left here. I should start selling these to the freshmen at school. Lord knows those little shits don't get any action. I got on my knees and looked under my bed finding a box of pizza with two slices left pulling it out I smelled it. Fuck no! I really should hire a maid or some shit. Groaning as I stood up I walked out of my room and into the living room low and behold there was my shoe sticking out from under the couch. I reached down and as soon as I tried to grab it a small paw came out and tried to grab it back. Chuckling I pushed the sofa and picked up chuck. He was a small German Shepard puppy. He was jared's and kim's new "baby" jared was one of my best friends but I had to admit it his imprint kim had him so pussy whipped. There's no way in hell would I ever let a woman get me that way. Paul Lahote was no ones bitch.

" There he is. See kim I told you he didn't run away" I heard jared say he walked through the door and came up to me grabbing the puppy from my hands and walking over to a scared looking kim.

" Chuck! Don't do that sweetie you scared mommy and daddy!" she basically screeched I was flinching as I walked over to them.

" You're welcome by the way. Found this asshole trying to eat my shoe if there's holes in it you owe me a brand new pair dick" I said as I reached over petting chuck he licked my hand and kim pulled him away.

"chuck don't do that! You'll catch something" she said glaring at me. Kim didn't take lightly to my player status.

" Kim im hurt" I said putting a hand over my heart and fake gasped. " If he's going to catch anything from me it's going to be my swagger he'll have all the bitches running after him" wagging my eyebrows up and down. She rolled her eyes and walked to jareds room.

" Thanks man" jared said " she's been so over-protective of him lately after her other dog ran away last year she keeps saying she cant handle if this one leaves her too" he was rubbing the back of his head and chuckled.

" don't worry bout it man" I said giving him a fist bump " imam head out for a run do you need anything" he shook his head no and walked into his room. I slipped my other shoe on grabbed my wallet and I was off. I was jogging around the neighborhood waving to the neighbors as I passed I smirked seeing some of the lonely housewife's checking me out. I always ran without a shirt one of the perks of being a werewolf is less clothing our body was running at a high 104 degrees. I could feel the sweat dripping from my chest and onto my six pack. I was running for a good twenty minutes when I reached our supermarket. I grabbed a basket and started walking down the frozen isles I ate like a horse but that didn't mean I knew how to cook anything except frozen dinners and mac N cheese. After stocking my basket high with TV dinners I ran into our very own Chief Swan looking down at his basket it looked exactly like mine. He gave me a sheepish grin and then proceeded to ask me how I was.

" Hey there paul how you been? Keeping out of trouble right." I gave him one of my signature smiles.

" Of course chief, come on its me" I said to him.

" I know its you that's why im asking son. Wasn't it just last week I saved your ass from that girls father? You really couldn't leave officer Jennsons daughter alone could you?" he said chuckling and shaking his head. I just gave him another smile and shrugged my shoulders. He kept talking to me for a few minutes then said he had to go something about his daughter Ella or something coming home finally. He gave me a slap on the back and walked away. Laughing I tried to imagine a girl version of Charlie but I couldn't help but picture her with his mustache still. I picked up a few more things then continued to check out. The girl who was helping me couldn't keep her eyes off my chest. Hmm I smirked and leaned on the register. She had an amazing rack and ten minutes later I was in her car with her as she straddled me. I was groping her chest as she started grinding on top of me. She dove in to kiss me and I turned my face and she kissed my cheek she gave me a frown and I told her I don't kiss. After a few seconds she got over it and proceeded to grind and fondle paul jr. I reached down and started rubbing her through her jeans starting to unbutton them I reached inside and was about to show her the time of her life when I heard a knock on the window.

" Becky!? What the hell are you doing" a guy said. Looking to the window I saw a man with my similar skin tone but he was much shorter and less muscular looking heated and shocked. She gasped and jumped off of me. Buttoning her pants and fixing her hair she opened the door and started talking to this guy I guess that was her boyfriend. I adjusted myself and opened the door quietly picking up my bags and walking away. I was all for some ass but I wasn't about to get into another fight for a quick handjob in a parking lot. I made my way home and walked in the front door to find jared and kim about to go at it like bunnies. They turned around and saw me and rushed to cover themselves.

" Don't stop over little o'l me you know I love a show" I said laughing. Jared started to growl at me while he pulled his pants up and kim started to put her shirt back on. " relax bro kim's hot but not my type" I said as I started unpacking the groceries.

" anything is your type paul" he said as he walked over taking a bag of chip and stuffing almost half the bag in his mouth.

" hey I have standards no dudes and no pack sisters" I said while winking at kim. He growled again and I just laughed and tossed him a beer. Kim was now laughing and heading over.

" Even if I wasn't with jared I wouldn't come near you. I've heard what the girls at school say about you" she said as she sat in jared's lap. Taking a swig of his beer.

" oh yeah? So you know what you're missing then" I said as I wagged my eyebrows they both laughed then started talking about some sappy shit. I stop listening after a while it makes me want to gag. Walking into my room I closed the door and laid on my bed closing my eyes I started thinking about that missed opportunity today. With that being said I could feel myself get hard again. Just me and lefty tonight I thought to myself as I pushed my shorts down. Grasping my cock I started thinking about that chick today well mostly just her rack. Pumping up and down I thought of how good her hands felt as she played with me. After a few more pumps I knew I was close. I felt the tightening in my stomach and I was about to cum when all of a sudden I felt something jump on my chest.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as chuck just jumped on top of me wagging his tail and started licking my face. Just then jared and kim ran into my room.

" Bro what's wro..what the fuck are you doing paul" he said as he looked at me disgusted. I realized that I was still holding my hard cock in my hand and his dog was sitting on my chest. Kim took the opportunity to look from behind jared's shoulder. Once she saw what was happening she screamed ran up and snached that little shit from my chest. Punching my thigh running back to jared. I pulled up my shorts and tried to explain what was happening.

" That little shit jumped ontop of me while I was um taking care of business! I wasn't doing anything I swear!" I said trying to plea with them they just stood there looking at me before busting out laughing.

" Sure bro whatever you say" he said while laughing still I groaned pulling my hair.

" I know you guys are animals but paul control yourself I thought you said no dicks" kim said giggling. I just pushed them out the room and sighed closing my eyes. I need a cold shower I thought to myself as I walked into my bathroom turning on the water I stepped in and let the water rush over my face I put one hand infront of me leaning on the wall. I cant get a damn break. After my shower I pulled on my boxers and laid in bed closing my eyes drifting into sleep. I was having the weirdest dream I was walking in the backyard and there was a girl there with long brown hair she was wearing a flowy white dress covered in flowers I felt drawn to her I wanted her to turn around. I wanted to see her face I felt the need to hold her. Protect her. She turned to the side and looked at me and giggled and it made my dick twitch. I tried to look at her face but it was clouded. She turned and started running into the forest.

"Wait! Come back" I yelled and started running after her. She ran fast and turned to the right disappearing behind a tree. " Please stop come back" I was running in a full sprint now I stopped almost running into her she put her hand on my chest and I leaned down wanting to kiss her. All of a sudden she pushed me and I lost my balance falling down on my ass. When I got back up she was gone instead there was a white wolf standing in front of me. I reached down to run my hands through her fur and she bared her teeth at me and then she lunged. I woke up gasping covered in sweat. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 am I groaned throwing the sheets off of me pulling my legs off the side of my bed I looked down and sure enough I was hard still. "Fuck" I muttered going over to the dresser taking off my boxers and pulling my shorts back on. I had patrol on Mondays till seven thirty then I had to head to school till three. Groaning I went into the kitchen and made myself 4 pieces of toast a bowl of cereal and a big pan of eggs. Or at least what I thought was eggs it was more of a burnt yellow sludge. How I end up burning eggs was beyond me. With the smell of food I heard jared get up. I looked at him as he walked into the kitchen his hair was messy and he reeked of sex.

"Long night?" I said stifling my laughter he looked up at me and growled. He stole my eggs and started mumbling about how kim kept him up late worrying about her damn dog and then proving to her how much of an animal he really was. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckle. I cleaned my mess and was about to wallk outside when jared called me. He tossed me something I caught it in the air.

"whats this?" I said looking at him while he started smirking.

"Kim said it would help you get through your day" he said. I looked down at my hand and there it was chucks collar. He was full out laughing now tears streaming down his face.

" Fucker!" I said throwing the collar back at him and storming out the door. I could still hear him laughing as I headed into the forest. Just wait. Just fucking wait Jared I thought to myself.

 **AN: There we go our first Paul's POV! Eeek im so excited two chapters in one night!? I couldn't help myself hehe hopefully I'll update again soon I have school this week but I'll try my hardest thanks everyone for reading bye lovely's xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else is Stephanie Meyers

 **Bella POV**

I woke up just before the plane started to land. Once almost everyone was off I got up, grabbed my bag and started walking through the port. I noticed it was cold and cloudy outside. Groaning I kept walking till I reached the front gate. Looking down at my phone it was almost 2 pm Charlie should be here by now.

"Bells! Over here" I heard Charlie say. Looking to my right I saw him in his uniform. Its been a while since I've seen him but he hasn't changed a bit. He wasn't the most fit looking guy but he didn't have a big beer gut. He was taller than me but lets face it I was 5'6 even after my change most people we're taller than me. He still had that big porno stash hanging above his lip. Smiling I started to walk over to him he pulled me into a big bear hug and I felt warmth in my chest as I hugged him back.

"I've missed you so much bells" he said into my hair.

" I missed you too dad I really did" I said after he let me go. He grabbed my bag from my hands and we walked out heading to his cruiser. We were drove through Port Angeles and making our way in to La Push when we stopped at a small red house with a big red rusty chevy in the front lot.

"Did you move dad?" I said looking at him with one eyebrow raised. He just chuckled and shook his head. Getting out of the car he started walking towards the house. I got out and followed behind him. After a few knocks a man in a wheelchair came out I felt like I knew him.

" Hey you old fart good to see you again, Ah bella how are you sweetheart" he said to dad and me. Where do I remember him from?

" uh im good how are you?" I said awkwardly biting my lip.

"You remember Billy Black don't you bells? You and his son jake used to make mud pies together" he said laughing. I knew I remembered him from somewhere.

"Of course I remember him!" they both looked at me questioningly as I gave them a sheepish grin. Billy started making his way into his living room and told us to follow him inside. I closed the door behind me and looked around. It wasn't the most extravagant house but it was small and homey. The walls were a light green forest color and there was pictures hanging from the wall. I walked over to them and saw one of billy standing next to a pregnant woman he was young here the next one was of two kids one boy and one girl. The girl was smiling holding a ice cream come and the boy was crying ice cream covered his face. I smiled I had always wanted a sibling but I knew renee was done having kids and unless Charlie was getting busy I knew that I would always be alone. I reached down to the counter beside me and there was a group picture of a bunch of boys in cut off shorts. They all looked similar russet skin, dark short hair and extremely hot. Looking over the picture I saw one boy who I think might be jake I barely remember him but he had some similar facial features. Next to him was two dorky looking guys but dorky in a cute way. Next to them there was two other guys one older looking one holding the younger one in a head lock and lastly there was another man he was by far the most attractive out of them all he stood there rolling his eyes at what was happening in front of him. I could give him another reason to roll his eye's I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called I looked up blushing.

"huh? What did you say" I said confused they just looked at me laughing.

" You okay bells?" Charlie said while trying to hide his laughter. I put the picture down and walked over to the couch they were sitting on folding my hands between my legs.

" Me and your old man here thought we should have a BBQ in celebration that you're here. How long are you able to stay for?" billy asked me smiling. How long was I staying for? I don't really have a place to go back to not after what happened to jo..i shook the thought out of my head now is not the time to be thinking about that.

" Umm i'm not sure actually my living arrangement's aren't the best right now so.." I said looking down at my feet Charlie came over and put his arm around my shoulders.

" Kiddo you can stay with me for as long as you want. I told you already you'll always have a place with me" Charlie said smiling. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

"Well it's settled then how about Friday? That gives me and this old fart time to go fishing and catch enough food for us and the gang." Billy said. He was a sweet old man it made me wonder what happened to the woman in the picture.

We stayed there for a while catching up and reminiscing about when I was young. They started asking me questions of where I was and what I was doing since mom's death. I explained to them that I was staying with a friend in Canada and when they started bringing up my mom and phil I couldn't help myself from shaking. They noticed this and gave each other knowing looks and dropped the subject it was time for me and Charlie to leave so we both said our goodbye's but before we left billy gave me a hug and whispered " its good to see you kid he's really missed you I hope you know that we all did we're glad you're back"

I smiled and told him "its good to be back" and walked out the door getting into the cruiser I looked out the window as we pulled out. We drove for about five minutes when I saw a couple of boys walking back to the trail. It was a couple of them from the picture. Charlie honked and they waved I just slid lower in my seat as we passed them. I admit I was embarrassed but I smiled a little thinking it's normal for parents to embarrass their children. Hm normal I could get used to that.

 **Paul POV**

It was almost time to head home I was currently in six. Which was PE. Hey at least I can throw shit these freshman's and not get in trouble I had fucked half of the girls in this class the other half were prudes. I knew they want me but they were to "proud" as Kim says it to even come near me. I looked around and saw Jared in the corner talking with Jake and Embry they were Juniors along with pool and says. Me and Jared had to retake the score since we missed so much school after I change. I saw my opportunity and took it grabbing a ball I caught my arm back into the ball hitting my target hard. Which in this case was Jared's head. Everyone was silent till Jake burst out laughing and soon enough everyone joined in. They just picked up the ball and storm to me.

"What the fuck was that Lahote!"He yelled I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

" well I wasn't going to throw it at Kim you were the next best thing. That's for the stupid collar this morning jackass" I said laughing in his face. Jake and embry just looked at me funny. He was about to say something when the bell rang. Fuck finally I thought I can't wait to take off these damn clothes. I started walking towards the lockers and Jared bumped into me flipping me the bird then laughed and started walking beside me. I asked him if he had patrol today.

"ugh yes" he groaned. We changed and grab their stuff heading out the back door funny the guys waiting for us. We started making our way towards Billy's when Jake start talking about Charlie's daughter finally coming home we all knew he had a big crush on her since they were kids and he didn't let anyone forget it. Really my eyes and start thinking about what kind of food they had at the house I was fucking starving I heard someone call my name and looked over at Jake.

" you hear me paul that means you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked giving him the stink eye.

" I said stay away from Bella she's a good girl I don't need you trying to get her pants when it's her first time being back here in year's" this little shit I thought to myself. So her name was bella not ella.

Smirking at him " awe whats wrong you don't think you can handle a little competition jakey?" I knew he hated that name so I used it every chance I got. He started saying something about how he would kick my ass. Hah! As if baby alpha could even touch me. I heard a horn and looked to see chief swan with a girl in his passenger seat, she was leaning down so I could only see the top of her head. Ah that must be bella then.

We all waved and kept walking towards the house. We were greeted by billy going into the garage. He told us about the bbq this Friday and he would be going fishing with Charlie we asked if he needed any help but politely declined. After a about 5 sandwiches and an hour of playing Xbox I started to head home jared was going to head over to kim's. I finally had the house to myself. Don't get me wrong jared was my brother and kim was my pack sister but having both of them at my house at the same time was like my living hell non-stop mush talk. I cant stand that shit. No woman can ever control me like that. Plopping down on my couch I turned on the TV finally seeing as nothing was on I looked at my phone. Jared wasn't going to be home for a couple more hours I decided I would have time for my dirty pleasure.

Running into my room and gabbing my DVD case I ran back into the living room. Lifting the side of the case I pulled out my secret putting it in and plopping down on the couch I saw the opening credits and felt my lips twitch up into a smile. BRIDESMAIDS in all caps came on and I grabbed my pillow and laid back to relax. Two hours later I was putting my stash back in my room in my hiding space which is basically just behind my dresser. Just in time I heard the front door open and jared walk in looking happy as hell with a stupid grin on his face.

"whipped" I said grinning at him.

"don't be mad just because I get it on the daily and you have to work for yours"

" im not mad and believe me I don't have to work for it. Ladies just fall at my feet." He just laughed and turned to head into his room. He had a point though. Imprints did come with benefits pussy when ever I felt like it? Fuck yeah..wait why am I thinking about a stupid imprint damn I really need to get laid. I shook my head and walked into my room I was going out tonight. I will get laid and I will stop thinking about that stupid imprint bond!

 **AN: Hey guys I know it's a short chapter but this is the most I can do right now, don't worry ill try and make it up to you guy's next time please review and keep reading. Thanks and bye lovelys!**


End file.
